The Dragon Warrior
by creative hahnaa
Summary: My name is Kendra Sorenson and I'm a normal girl. Well as normal as a fairy kind can be. But now I along with my new friend, Raxtus, are off to save the world, fulfill a prophecy given hundreds of years before my birth and stop the Society of the Evening Star from opening Zzyzx. Now Rider and Dragon united will fight to save the world. Wish us luck.
1. Destiny Revealed

Okay this is a new story I'm doing. The idea originally belongs to _I'm busy saving the world_. Check out the original 2 chapters of this story under "Special is a Major Understatement." Thank you once again for letting me do this. Also I'm not forgetting my other story so expect an update soon. So enjoy.

* * *

Kendra POV

I couldn't believe it. I had just killed Siletta, with Seth of course. But to think that she was world-renowned and we had taken her down with just a touch of a horn. I mean yeah, it was hard and everything, but it is just hard to process. Nobody was supposed to live through that venture, but somehow, everyone had.

Seth spoke suddenly voicing my thoughts. "Can you believe we actually took down a legendary dragon? How cool is that!" Although I didn't want to admit it, it was pretty cool.

"Of course the only thing you care about is that we took down a dragon." I said shaking my head.

"No! Of course not! That was just a bonus." Seth smirked. "No, really. I am glad we got the key. I am glad you survived. I don't know what I would do if I had to bury you again. I'm glad I lived! I don't want to die. I'm only 13!"

He was serious. I sighed and patted him on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive to." I saw a sad knowing smile rest on his lips. I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back, confirming to me everything would be ok. It was nice to have a moment with Seth where we weren't fighting, or arguing over his stupidity. But of course it was short-lived.

Gavin came stumbling into view. He was hurt, but not badly. Just a few cuts and bruises. I sighed in relief and ran to him. He caught me and kept me in a tight embrace. I wish it lasted a little longer. My heart fluttered at his touch. Stupid heart.

Silence all around, but according to Seth it was always his job to break stuff. He breaks plenty of things at home, vases, glass, and stuff, not to mention breaking rules; I guess breaking silence is included. "So, what now? We have the figurines. Do we just return to Thronis? Then go on our merry way?"

"I would assume that would be our next destination." Dougan replied. "Besides the fact that we owe him those figurines, he did promise us shelter for the night. It would not be a bad idea, for the evening will approach swiftly."

Warren, Tanu, Trask, Gavin, Mara, Seth, and I all nodded in agreement. We headed back for the entrance. Gavin had taken care of the hydra, so we did not have to worry about that. We hurried outside.

Once outside, I felt a soft breeze blow against my sweaty body. It felt cool and soothing. It was not until now did I realize how warm it was in there. I looked at my companions. They too seemed to enjoy the breeze. Unfortunately we were in somewhat of a hurry to get away from here. This was still a dragon preserve.

We climbed a rocky hill. It was hard to climb, because the rocks kept slipping out from under my feet. Once at the top Gavin grabbed my arm and hauled me the rest of the way. I almost forgot how strong and fast he was, for the sudden contact and tug was a bit disorienting.

By then everyone had joined us. I looked up at the perched tree. There sat 2 astrids. Mara tried to swat them away, but I stopped her.

_Run! It's a trap! 2 dragons lie in wait, Run!_ The astrids spoke to me. I didn't need a second warning, 1. Because they didn't give me one, and 2. Well because just then the dragons charged.

Gavin pushed me to the ground, just as one of the dragons were about to trample over me. I would have been a Kendra Pancake! Oh, man. I am so glad I didn't voice that out loud. That would have been an insult to my own intelligence.

Gavin helped me up. We both started to run. Suddenly the griffins started arriving. Thank god for that burst of luck. The griffins dove for us. I watched as one griffin successfully claimed Mara, and sailed for the sky, dodging dragon attacks, while another was brought down by a single dragon claw.

I sighed a sigh of relief, as a griffin managed to get to Seth and soar away. I looked up at the sky and noticed that Trask, Dougan, and Tanu had also been successfully lifted into the air. I hadn't noticed their take off. All that was left was Warren, Gavin and I. Yay.

Griffins dodged and fell all around us. I ran. I heard Warren shouting at me. He was telling me to run faster. Well thanks for the words of wisdom. I pushed myself to run faster. A griffin dived in and grabbed Gavin by the shoulders. He kept screaming for it to let go. He didn't want to leave me alone.

Why would I be alone I still have Warren right… wrong. I watched as a griffin swooped down and hauled Warren into the air. I was scared. I was alone. I don't think the others noticed I was still down there.

Fear clouded my vision as I was cornered to a cliff. A griffin rushed at me but was quickly swatted down by a dragon. I saw no more griffins come down to attempt to get me. So this was it. I was going to die. The odds didn't look good for survival. It was 2 dragons vs. 1 teenage human girl. Life really sucks sometimes.

"Kendra!" I heard Gavin scream. It was barely audible from the distance. I looked up and gave him a sad smile. He struggled underneath the claws of the griffin, but to no avail. I didn't want him to come running into his doom to.

I looked up at the dragons. For some reason, I did not feel paralyzed. I could move, but I did not know how.

_Help is on the way._

My eyes darted over to a group of astrids staring at me from a tree. I was relieved. I looked the dragons straight in the eyes. They looked a little taken aback to be looked at so directly.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The green dragon asked.

The red dragon spoke soon after. "Seems she is a dragon tamer. You dare look us in the eye girl. After you venture and survive the Dragon Temple. You should be shaking we fear. Yet you somehow resist. How is this?"

"I have my talents." I spoke. My voice quavered, but I was proud to be able to speak while looking in their eyes. I still had help, but at least I didn't have to hold Seth's hand.

"She speaks!" The green dragon announced. He was clearly enjoying this. At the same time, I was both terrified and mesmerized by their beauty. They were fearsome, and agile. Lean and muscular. These dragons were not ones you wanted to mess with, not that you wanted to mess with any dragon of course.

"Yes, but I-I must be going now. My friends are waiting." At this the dragons laughed.

"You are entertaining, I must admit, but that does not mean we will not devour you." They laughed again. "You shine, why?"

"Because I am fairy kind." I stated. It was no use hiding it anymore. What did the astrids mean when they said that help was coming? I could see no help.

They seemed somewhat shocked, but quickly recovered. The red dragon spoke. "Then it's a shame we have to kill you. Our apologies." And with that both dragons lurched forward. I clenched my eyes shut. I prepared for large fangs sinking into my skin and ripping me apart, but instead, I felt a rush of exhilaration. I had only felt this feeling once in my life. It was not too long ago. I had felt this when…

Raxtus! I opened my eyes and looked up and sure enough, 2 secure claws were locked securely on my shoulders, and I saw the under head of my friend. He had saved me! Raxtus had saved me from dragons!

"You all right?" Raxtus called down to me.

"I am now." I heard a loud roar. "Raxtus! Their following us!" He looked back quickly and lurched upward.

"Haaannngg ooonnnn!" His words were slurred with the gust of wind slapping our faces at the speed we were going.

The dragons flew in the air after us, not nearly as fast, but their size brought them closer and closer with every beat of their wings. They were gaining. "Where are we going?!" I yelled over the wind.

"I'm not really sure! I'm just trying to get us away from the current situation!" I agreed that was our number one priority. But, I had to get to Thronis's mansion.

"Can you head towards Thronis's mansion?"

He looked uneasy. "Dragons are not allowed there. He scares most of us. He will shoot at us."

I shook my head. Not that he could see. "No, he would see you holding me! He promised my brother and my friends that we would all be allowed to stay the night after our excursion. If nothing else it will get the other dragons off our tale."

"Are you sure Kendra?" Raxtus asked.

"100%" And with that he lurched skyward again. The other dragons followed the pursuit. This went on for another half an hour.

Raxtus suddenly made a sharp right turn. "I can't get to the mansion. The dragon's anticipate us going there and are blocking our way! We have to go somewhere else for now!"

I soon realized he was right. "Head to the fairy shrine!" I shouted.

He was about to question me, but then figured out why I claimed that our location. The other dragons would not be able to go near the fairy shrine. Raxtus and I were special. The fairy queen had given us both refuge there. It was our safe house.

Raxtus dove down. He speeded up his pace. The other dragons were momentarily disoriented by the sharp turns. Raxtus took it to his advantage as we suddenly shot through the line that marks fairy queen territory.

As soon as the dragons saw where we were going, they halted. They growled at us. I could not believe what just happened. We made it. I looked up at Raxtus. He seemed to be shocked as well. I could not resist the urge to hug him.

At first he was shocked by the contact, but then he settled, and tried to give me a strange dragon hug, not wanting to hurt me with his claws. Suddenly he backed up.

"What are you doing?" He asked me bewildered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Did I offend him in some way? I hope not.

"Why, how am I glowing?" Oh, right forgot that when I touch magical creatures they glow.

I explained how and why he was glowing. He was very interested. Suddenly our conversation ended abruptly when I felt a strange pulling sensation.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's like pulling me." He said.

I got up and followed the sensation, and I sped up as soon as I realized where we were being led. The Fairy Queen's Shrine. She wanted to talk to both of us. But why both? Is it even possible to talk to 2 people or 1 person and 1 dragon at once? I have no idea but I was about to find out.

I approached with caution. Even though I was invited, I figured it wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side. I kneeled before the shrine, as did Raxtus.

_Hello Kendra, Hello Raxtus. _The Fairy Queen spoke to us.

"How can you speak to both of us at once?" I questioned.

_Both of your minds are very in sync with one another. It is most peculiar, for I have never seen anything like it. That is one of the reasons I would like to talk to you both._

"Wait, I am so confused? What do you mean in sync?" I begged for clarification.

_Your minds are somehow connected. It is like having a drawbridge and being able to look into one mind and being able to see the others. But, now imagine a brick wall in between the drawbridge separating you just barely. That's what I sense, but it is nothing that I have ever dealt with before. _

"So, we have the same mind?" Raxtus asked confused. I didn't understand either.

_No, you share the same mind. You each do your own individual thinking, but I can assume that if that wall was removed you would be able to share your thoughts with each other. I do not know how this is possible. It has never happened before. You are both to very different creatures, yet you are completely the same. Kendra is human while Raxtus is dragon, but Kendra is fairy kind, Raxtus is a fairy dragon, born and raised by fairies. _

"So you're saying we are… unique to the world?" I really didn't know how to phrase that.

_Yes. Unless…. _

"Unless what?"

_Unless, you're something new entirely…._

"I don't get where you are going with this?" I said.

_Well, there was this prophecy from an old wizard many millenniums ago. Many thought the prophecy to be a trick, after a thousand years of passing. The prophecy was forgotten and never heard of again. This wizard, Morisant, had told me its contents, and I had stashed it away for safe keeping. But if it is true, Kendra, you may be even more special than any of us thought._

"What could be rarer than being fairy kind?"

_This._ _It's called Dragon Warrior. _

"What does the prophecy say?" Raxtus asked.

_Dragon Warrior,_

_Rarest of rare_

_One of a kind,_

_And not to be shared._

_Powers bestowed by the great beyond_

_Dragon bond,_

_Are mentally linked,_

_Share same thoughts they constantly think_

_Potential grows when brought to light_

_And can vanish out of sight,_

_Life entwined,_

_Soul is one,_

_Together can vanquish, almost anyone_

_Together these two_ _with minds so pure,_

_Will be the world's saviours._

_Dragon and rider,_

_Forever linked,_

_Powerful beyond belief._

_Fly high, shinning in gold_

_Unstoppable, legends,_

_Of whom stories will be told._

I was shocked. That couldn't be about us. I wasn't a warrior at all. What did it mean? Questions keep clouding my train of thought. This could not be happening. "Wh-what does it mean?" I managed.

_Let me try to clarify each line, it may help. It is still hard to believe. _

_Ok so Dragon Warrior would be you, Kendra. _

"Ok so I get the warrior part, but what is a Dragon warrior?"

_I would assume, when you fight with a dragon. Raxtus._

"What! I can't fight! I get scared whenever I see another dragon. They make fun of me! I'm a disappointment to my father, and the world! I can't fight!"

_It's alright Raxtus, I am sure these things will work themselves out. They always do. Maybe we will get some more answers from the rest._

Raxtus nodded solemnly.

_Rarest of Rare, one of a kind. That would be something, completely new. Something no one else has ever seen. Really truly one of a kind. I would assume where it says not to be shared that you should not tell many people about this. Your team is fine, but let no one outside your inner circle know this. _

_Powers Bestowed by the great beyond. That means we are dealing with something out of our league. If it is true, you may have powers no one else has ever had or seen. Something out of this world. A true gift. _

_Dragon Bond, are mentally linked. I suspect that is what I sense. You have a bond. Mentally linked. You share minds. And the next line after that saying Share same thoughts they constantly think, confirms it. _

_Potential grows when brought to light. I have a strong feeling I know what this line means. But I shall hold off until the end to share this. Just because it can wait. _

_Can vanish out of sight. Raxtus that is one of your abilities, it is clearly stating you. _

_Life entwined soul is one. If I am correct, Kendra, your life span would be stretched to the life of a dragon, so you could live with you bond. Your soul being one would make it hard to separate to lives of the same, as one continues on for thousands of more years while one dies in less than a century. _

"Wait, so I have a super long life?"

_Not yet. But if I am correct about that statement I am holding off on, I know how to make the bond permanent. Again, later._

_Can vanquish almost anyone. You will be virtually unstoppable. Powers with no limitations and a strong will to live and do just, can surpass many things. Even the most evil. _

_Together these two with minds so pure, meaning that, Kendra, you being fairy kind, makes you the purest of pure existing creatures and Raxtus being given gifts by fairies is the purest dragon in existence. _

_Will be the world's Saviours. That's simple. You will save the world._

_Dragon and rider forever linked. Rider would be Kendra. The warrior is the rider of the dragon, Raxtus. Minds one for eternity. Kendra, you are a dragon rider. No one has ever ridden a dragon before. It has not even been attempted. People cannot move in the presence of a dragon, unless dragon tamers, but even so. But with a bond to a dragon, you become immune to all potent things that dragons use to disarm someone without actually fighting. That is why you were immune to the fear, and the powers of some, dependent on what they are. All mental things would be useless. Physical, may be different for those could harm dragons to. _

_Powerful beyond belief, basically I have already explained that aspect, Fly high, shinning gold. With Kendra's light, you would both be shinning nearly as bright as the sun. Flying, or on the ground. But only those magically tuned to those things would notice of course._

_Unstoppable, legends, of whom stories will be told. Meaning if you succeed, you will be remembered, and become a legend. _

"Ok, Wow, this is a lot to process. But what was that last line, the one you were waiting on?"

"Yeah, I want to know to, considering, neither of us get a say in any of this."

_You never get a say in life. It is destiny. Pure fate that brought you here. You cannot argue with the way of the world. You must except in order to conquer you biggest feats. _

_Anyway, that last line explains what you have to do to make this bond. Potential grows when brought to light. Potential can be initialized with power. With size comes power. So size grows when brought to light. Kendra is light. She glows brightly, like the sun. You noticed when Kendra touched you, you glowed. Well it Kendra holds her contact with you for a couple minutes, the power radiating into you will be too much for your smaller body. Your body will grow, and you will be the size of a large full-fledged dragon._

Raxtus stared at the shrine in disbelief. I could see it in his eyes that he desperately wanted to be large like a real dragon, but was scared. I nudged him. He looked at me. Dragon eyes and all. That's when I really understood that there was no way out of this. The world chose us, and the Fairy Queen was right. If you fight against the world you will lose every time. You must except the facts to conquer the future obstacles.

We shared a knowing look. We needed no words to make our confirmation.

"We'll do it." We both said at the same time.

_Alright. You both know what to do. I am both anxious to see what happens and nervous. I am so sorry either of you were forced into this, but I am thrilled to see you both except this so willingly. I have never been prouder of any two creatures._

_You will both still have you fairy contact with me once the transformation is done. You will always be fairy kind. Both of you. I accept Raxtus as another my hand maidens, to serve a purpose on earth. But this is the last time that I will be able to call you fairy kind. You will have a much more meaningful title. Raxtus you are not just a dragon. You are The Dragon. Kendra, you are the dragon warrior, the dragon rider._

_Goodbye my fairy kind friends. When your bonding is done, I will have something for you. Return shortly after so I may present you with my gift._

"Thank you. For everything." I said. I bowed to the shrine. Raxtus and I got up. We headed for an empty meadow, still in fairy queen territory. "You ready Raxtus."

He sighed. "As ready as I will ever be." With that I reached out and placed my hand on his glossy dragon scales. He started glowing. He got brighter and brighter, and soon it was too bright for me to look anymore. But I could not remove my hand. After several minutes there was a burst of light, brighter than the glow.

We were surrounded. It was blinding. I didn't know where Raxtus was, but I sensed him. He was near me. _Kendra where are you?_ A thought popped in my mind. No way, we could communicate through our minds now! It worked! The bond worked! And that meant…

I waited for the shimmering light to slowly lighten, and when it was bearable, I turned around, and sure enough there was Raxtus. He was huge! Much bigger than the dragons that was chasing us earlier!

_You're Huge! I would never have thought you to be the runt of the family! This is unreal! Can you still turn invisible? _He vanished out of sight.

_If anything my powers enhanced a lot, and I feel completely different, like I can do more than I think._

_I do to._ I noticed I did. I would have to learn to use my powers later.

Raxtus looked at me and cocked his head to the side. _You look different to. Your hair. It isn't blonde anymore; it's like a shimmering gold. And your eyes shine much brighter than before. _

I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, so I walked over to the creek and looked down at my blurry reflection, but sure enough, I had gold hair, and bright eyes. "Wow." I gawked at myself. Not to be conceited or anything but, I was hot.

_We should go back to the fairy queen. _

_Yeah we should. You really like talking through our minds don't you._

_Yeah, it's awesome! Plus I love being big and powerful. Being small is nothing like this!_

_Ha-ha and I thought I looked different, with different coloured hair and everything. _

_You do, you just didn't grow another 70 feet. _

_That is true._

_As if it wasn't noticeable. _

We both laughed. We walked back to the shrine.

_Oh, my. You both look, so, different! Kendra your hair changed and your eyes! They are bright! Oh and Raxtus you really are as big as a large dragon! Much larger than I had expected. But before I forget, sitting behind the oak is your gift._

I walked behind the oak and found a large saddle. The saddle part was just right for me, but the straps looked endlessly long. It was the perfect saddle for flying. It would help me stay on.

"Thank you! I was worried how I was going to be able to fly!" I sighed. It would be much better than sitting on Raxtus's back.

_It is the least I could do. Tell me where are you headed?_

"We must go to Thronis's mansion. That is where Seth and everyone are. They probably think I'm dead, again. But I'm not sure how we will get there with Raxtus not being able to go because he is a dragon.

_I can easily manage to have the barriers lifted so you may have a safe passage, but the explaining of how you possibly got help from a dragon, and why you are riding him is up to you._

"We can manage that. We should be going. It only makes me wonder how many times people will think I'm dead before I actually die."

_Many more Kendra, Many more,_ the fairy queen laughed.

_Goodbye Dragon Warrior, So Long Raxtus the Mighty Dragon. We will talk another day, another day, sometime in the future. _

And with that her voice drifted away. "Goodbye," I whispered. "Thank you."

"Want to test this thing out?" Raxtus said pointing to the saddle. He looked excited.

"Absolutely." I said strapping the saddle securely on his back.

"Well hop on Dragon Warrior, this is going to be a new experience for us both."

I jumped into the surprisingly comfortable saddle. And without warning, I became the first person, to ever, ride a dragon.

As Rider and Dragon left her shrine, she sighed.

_What would have happened if I told them the entire prophecy?_

_A love would become a dragon,_

_A dragon would become a brother,_

_A brother would become an immortal,_

_And an immortal would become her love._

_I hope she's prepared. Good luck, Kendra and Raxtus._

* * *

_That's it for now and just so you remember see that little button below this. Click it and tell me what you think.  
_

_Creative Hahnaa_


	2. Is that Kendra?

Hey everyone, I surprised that I managed to post this along with the other chapter and bonus chapter today seeing as I'm in the middle of exams. So, enjoy.

* * *

Kendra POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Me, Kendra, Kendra Sorenson, 15 year old, high school attending, soccer playing, fairy kind, brother annoying, Kendra. Was the first person to ever make contact with a dragon… and live, to ever ride a dragon, and to ever be a dragon warrior? Me.

Oh wow this was going to take a while to sink in. Besides, I was running out of titles for myself, although I am sure Seth could think of a gazillion more.

I felt tears wet my eyes, not because I was crying, but because we were going so fast! It was amazing! It was nothing like being held onto. I mean, now I could move, I could see, I could feel the exhilaration about 100x the amount than before.

And I could also fall, not a very fun thing to do. That was probably my biggest worry about flying. I mean really think about it. One day I'm all famous and stuff, soaring over people on my fearsome dragon. People are scared of me because I am a dragon warrior and can take them out with a flick of my powers, and suddenly we dart through the sky like a shooting star, but I lose my grip, and there goes legendary Kendra Sorenson, falling to her own death, after enduring through hardships about a million times worse. It would be humiliating, and scary, very scary.

Seth would laugh though, considering he would still be alive. Another thing about the new and technically improved me was that I had the life span of a dragon. This could mean I live for another millennium! Even a couple thousand years was beyond belief! But that would mean my brother and friends would grow old and eventually pass. And I would have no one but Raxtus. At least I would have someone.

Comprehension was now a foreign word to me? Because if I am expected to comprehend this all you'll get out of me is a "What?" And a "Huh?"

I started laughing. While flying on a freaking huge dragon, possibly going to fall to my doom, I started laughing. I could not help but remember an extremely funny memory. It was a conversation I had with my mom.

_What are you laughing about? _He asked me.

_This funny memory, it was with my mom._

_What happened?  
_I showed him the memory. Apparently I could show him images to! This was really cool because if we were ever in trouble we could send each other pictures of our situation.

I was sitting on the couch in my home. My mom came to sit next to me. "Mommy?" I asked. "Why am I here? What brought me here?" I was maybe 5 years old. I had been contemplating the concept of life. My mom laughed at the question clearly not expecting it.

"Well, you are here because you are. There are no words to explain it. No one knows why they were put here at first, but as time goes on, you will find your purpose. Embrace your life, it is a beautiful gift. Life is wonderful, just you wait. Yours will be amazing. You will be happy, people will love you, you will have lots of friends, and you will love who you are going to be."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mommy!" And then I got up to go embrace life and go tattle on Seth for doing 'Naughty' things as my mom liked to put it. At that current moment Seth had been drawing on my dad with permanent markers and glitter glue while my dad took a nap.

_Wow. Your mom was no fortune teller. _Raxtus commented. No kidding.

_Agreed. Ha-ha, yes mom you were absolutely right! Life is wonderful! Did I mention you currently think I'm dead, I have been nearly killed more times than I can count, I'm supposed to be the world's greatest warrior, oh and I was being chased by 2 very angry dragons! Yes! My life is the best! And actually, in Seth's eyes it is._

_Best life anyone could have ever wished for! _Raxtus added sarcastically.

Yep. My life. My wonderful life. Only me. Of course. No one else. Just me. Me. My life. The world hates me.

_You do realize I can hear your thoughts. _Oh shoot, damn! Oh… uh… yeah. Of course he can.

_I am aloud to rant in my head! I do need to express myself somehow. And seeing as I would get in trouble at my grandparents' house, my head is where I escape to. And plus, it's my head!_

_I know, I'm just teasing you. How awesome is this flight! The flying is so different being huge, compared to tiny! I can go much faster now because I can pick up more wind! This is so much fun! We really need to just go flying for fun sometime!_

_Yeah, but now isn't the time. _

_I know. Wow look at the view!  
I'll pass. I feel if I look down I'll fall off. _

_You won't fall. I promise._

_Swear._

_Cross my enormous dragon sized heart._

I carefully looked down. WOW! The view was unbelievable! We were above low clouds, but you could still see the peaks of some of the small mountains, you could see rivers, and trees, and those 2 angry dragons that were chasing us early.

They saw me and were absolutely shocked. Guess it wasn't every day you see someone riding a huge dragon, or see a huge dragon that just a short while ago was the smallest dragon in history.

Apparently they didn't like it, and most likely had no idea who I really was. Once again we were being chased. I sighed. Once again, only in my life will you ever be chased by the same 2 dragons that were chasing you earlier.

_Raxtus! We are being followed. Again. We have to get to Thronis's mansion!_

_Ahhh! Oh God! I am not trained for this! Uh…. Kendra wrap your hands around my neck to help you stay on! We are going to need extra speed, and things may get a little rrrrroooouugghhh!_

And with that I grabbed his neck. The dragons increased their speed to match ours. Raxtus went faster than ever. I could barely breathe we were going so fast!

We made sharp turns, dove, and surged upward, but nothing would get them off our tail.

_Go to the mansion! Maybe they'll be too scared to follow us! We have to stop trying to throw them off! Just go fast and dodge any attacks!_

_Alright!_

We made a bunch more painful movements. Staying on was a challenge on its own.

"Wooaahhhh! Ahhh! Whaa! Lo- AHH!" I kept yelling and shouting every time we shot down unexpectedly or an opponent approached. Not the most heroic thing in the world, but lets face it. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!

Up ahead was an enormous mountain. I could not believe his mansion was on top of that thing! But then again, he was a sky giant.

We broke through the clouds that blocked our view and I saw a castle like structure. I saw tiny people! My friends! And a very, very, very, very huge giant. About 10 times bigger than the fog giants at Fablehaven.

I watched as the giant pulled out a bow and arrow. The arrow was as large as a telephone pole! Then I realized he was aiming at us! Oh no! I realized he didn't see me!  
_Shift positions so I am facing Thronis! He doesn't see me! He thinks you're going to attack! If he sees me maybe he won't shoot! But be ready to dodge in any case!_

Raxtus responded immediately and shifted. I heard distant gasps from my friends. Told you they thought I was dead.

Oh course I couldn't dwell on that at the moment or I very well would be dead. The dragons broke through the clouds and picked up their speed having us in view again. They trapped us. One was on either side of Raxtus. I was scared. But my brother and friends were right there. I let them protect me. They made me hide before I got hurt. They protected me with their lives so I wouldn't get hurt. I was weak. But now I would not back down. I couldn't. They would not get hurt this time. I would protect them. No one would be stepping in to save me. It was time for me to step up. And so we did.

Raxtus changed course and darted up. It wasn't angled at all. No slope to support me. I hung on for dear life. I was determined. I had gifts to protect people. Well there were people and there was the threat.

Raxtus tucked his wings in and started spiralling up, and we were making corkscrews. It added speed and within a few seconds the dragons were 30 yards below us.

_Raxtus? Are you sure you want to do this?_

_Yes. It's what we were meant to do. We have to start sometime. Why not start now. _

_Then let's do this._

I suddenly wondered why Thronis didn't shoot them with his arrow. But one look at him told me he knew that this wasn't his battle to intervene in. It was my turn.

We stopped spiralling. Raxtus spread out his wings to full extent. I felt a strange sensation shoot through me. Excitement? Exhilaration? Anxiousness? Power? I felt all. But excitement confused me. But soon I realized I really did want to prove myself.

It took a minute to notice, but I realized we were shinning in golden light.

I saw fear in our opponents' eyes. But it quickly went away. They charged and this time, so did we.

Our speed increased. The heat around us increased. We were surrounded by fire. Ok, I had to admit, that was pretty cool.

Turned out, the dragons got so freaked out by the flames surrounding us they ran for their lives. They were smart. But going at super speed, when Raxtus swerved and came to an abrupt stop, I faced my worst fear. I fell. And there goes Kendra Sorenson.

I fell a good 50 yards below the clouds before Raxtus caught up, caught me. I had actually thought I was going to die. Lucky for me, I was still alive. That would have been the fastest ridiculously long life to end ever.

_That was so not fun._

_Sorry, I didn't mean to stop that fast. We will have to practice._

_No kidding. And we need to be sure it's over a padded area in case I do fall. Make it full of trampolines. That way I may not die._

_Over reacting much._

_Hey shut up, you are a dragon, you can fly. When I fall, I flap my arms and look like an idiot. You beat your wings and float. It's not like I had a parachute. _

_Still over reacting._

_Who knew the dragon I would be partnered with forever was so sarcastic._

_Who knew the human I was partnered with was so freaked out by falling._

_Just that one time, I was so not prepared._

_Do you trust that if you fall again I will catch you?_

_Now, I wasn't sure before because it's naught a habit of me to fall off dragons going a thousand miles per hour._

_Because I would never let you fall… too far._

_Hey!_

_We should go back._

_Haha. I guess. I bet you they think I died, for the 3rd time. They think you either chased me to eat me, or I fell and went splat._

_Wanna look at their faces when they see you and make a pact and memory of it, and swear never to forget how they looked?_

_You read my mind._

_That's one of my newest traits, didn't you know._

_Of course I did_

_Then let's go._

And with that we flew over to my awestruck friends. I looked at their faces. I couldn't help but smile. Look, see, remember, memory made. Check.

Seth's POV (Before Kendra appears)

My griffin had set me down. I was the second to arrive at the mansion. Mara had arrived first. I watched as Tanu, Trask, and Dougan were set by me. Where was Kendra? Where was Gavin? And Warren? Were they ok? I silently started to freak.

I started pacing, unable to contain my uneasiness. I had a bad feeling. I didn't know why, or care how, but I knew something wasn't right. Maybe sensing danger a shadow charmer thing. Where were they? They had to get here soon. Did the dragons get them? I tried not to think about my last thought.

I looked up and a huge sigh of relief escaped through my mouth. I saw them. Or so I thought. Gavin and Warren landed, and I rushed over to them with a smile on my face. But my smile majorly faltered, when I saw their grim faces, and, was that tears rolling down their cheeks? Their faces were full of dread, and I suddenly realized Kendra wasn't there. "No." I said out loud, tears building up in my eyes.

"Warren, Gavin, what, what happened?" I heard Tanu ask very quietly.

"Where is my sister?" I screamed at them. They both flinched. "Where is she? I lost her once! I can't lose her again!" I sobbed, tears openly rolling down my face.

I watched as more tears rolled down Gavin's cheeks. "We were so cl-cl-cl-close." He sniffled.

Realizing he couldn't explain, Warren grimly stepped up to the plate, tears still falling from him as well. "We were running. A griffin snatched me. I flew away. Then one came and dove for Gavin. There was one for Kendra to, but a dragon knocked it out of the way. Our griffins wouldn't let me, nor Gavin go to help her. Believe me I tried. She was cornered to the edge of a cliff... There was nowhere for her to go. There was no chance for escape. I am so sorry." By now Warren was shaking, shoulders heaving, and let tears fall for my lost sister.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I fell over. I punched the floor. It hurt my knuckles, but I didn't care. My sister was dead. But then a thought struck me. "She may not be dead." I whispered, my sanity holding onto the words I spoke.

Everyone looked at me. "She 'died' once before, and we all thought it was hopeless, but Kendra has her ways, and her own allies. She'll make it back to us, you'll see. You'll see." I looked around at everyone's tear stained face. A sliver of hope to hold onto.

Thronis approached. "I am sorry to hear about your sister. Though I have not met her, seeing you makes me think she was very talented."

"She isn't dead. She can't be." I looked at him. "She is special. She is fairy kind. We are a team. We figure out everything together. Even though I'm a shadow charmer." I chuckled softly to myself. Oh, the irony. She is light, I am darkness. Total opposites. Yet light is always supposed to conquer darkness. Oh, the cruel ways of the world. Only our world.

We all sat there in silence for a couple of hours. There was no need to talk. We weren't in any danger. I was looking at the scenery. How we were above the clouds. A blue sky surrounding us.

Just then something burst through the clouds. I jumped back in alarm as everyone rushed to my side to see the commotion.

A huge shinning dragon shot through the sky flying fast. Really fast. It didn't pay much attention to us. It looked like it was in a hurry. I watched as Thronis grabbed his bow ready to shoot it down. But then it shifted positions in the air, corkscrewing in the process. I couldn't believe what I saw. Someone was sitting securely on the dragons back, gripping its neck for dear life. That someone was Kendra.

"Oh my God!" Mara gasped.

"Impossible." Warren mumbled under his breath eyes glued on the scene.

"No way." Gavin said incredulously. But something about the way he said that made it sound as if there were a hint of fear in his tone.

"Is that even possible?" Dougan questioned.

"I have no idea." Tanu replied.

"How?" Trask asked at a loss of words. Me, I didn't get why these guys were so dumbstruck. I mean, I'm super happy that my sister isn't dead. A little jealous it wasn't me riding a totally awesome dragon, but at a loss for words and totally gaping in fear and aw I was not.

And then just to ruin the moment of pure happiness, I swear, the 2 dragons that had cornered us earlier broke through the clouds in unison as they darted after Kendra. Now I got the dragons hurry… Wait. THEY WERE AFTER KENDRA!

Fear shot through me, but before I could voice it out loud, the dragon she rode stopped angling and started spiralling straight up. I gripped the closest thing I could reach. Kendra was going to fall; no way could she stay on through that!

A miracle occurred. Kendra managed to find her grip and stay on. Their spiral had gained speed and height, putting distance between the 2 other dragons and themselves. I urged them to keep flying silently to myself. But then I froze. Kendra's dragon stopped. He hovered in the air. Oh no.

This wasn't something that should ever be happening. I wanted to watch, but just then a blinding light struck my eyes and I fell to the floor. I tried to blink. Once the effect went away I looked around to see I was not the only one whom had been affected. I got back up to look at what was taking place.

Kendra was glowing. Not just from the suns bright glare. She was glowing. So was her dragon! A thought just struck me. Kendra must be giving the dragon some of her fairy kind magic to allow him the extra strength! Kendra learned how to control her fairy kind magic! My excitement was at is tip as Kendra charged into battle. The dragon she rode flew faster than ever. Really, Kendra in battle. Does the world hate me that much? Don't answer that.

I watched as the dragon she rode, blew fire at the others. And when I say blew fire I mean more fire than a blow torch! If Kendra wasn't in danger in dying I might have said that that was one of the coolest things I have ever seen!

I watched as the other 2 dragons fled the scene. I silently cheered. The dragon Kendra rode swerved to slow its pace. Of course that was the moment Kendra decided she would fall. Typical Kendra. Although I was tempted to laugh at her clumsiness, she was falling, and I could very well lose my sister. But then I saw the dragon dive for her, and I knew that she would be coming back.

Today is an extremely messed up day. As in confirmation for the world hating me messed up. Maybe I should hate the world back, but then I would seem emo. Even though darkness is my thing, I have a personality! Sure I think blood and gore is awesome, but I wouldn't cut myself! Unless it was needed for some sort of experiment, or I could do something really awesome with it, oh my gosh I think I am a type of emo. NOOOOO!

Sometimes I feel like if I die the world would be a hell of a lot better. That's emo me speaking. Normal Seth would say, "The world needs me! Without me, awesome would not exist." Which is so true.

I was lost in thought as Kendra came toward us.

Kendra POV

I was flying toward them. One look at Seth, I knew that he was contemplating some strange and idiotic issue in his head. Knowing Seth, I don't want to know. But he would probably tell me anyway despite my best attempt not to know.

That's when it hit me. I couldn't tell anyone about Raxtus. Not yet. They would freak. I wouldn't be treated normal. I mean, yeah, I know eventually I will have to tell them, because I'm almost immortal. I have Raxtus's lifeline, and because he went through a change to, the only way he will ever die is if he is killed or the world ends, which are both possible scenarios. Hence my almost immortal.

But anyway, now was not the time.

_Raxtus, we can't tell them yet!_

_Why not, they saw me?_

_Yeah, but it doesn't feel right. Now isn't the time. They'll find out eventually but not now._

_Fine, but how will we stay together if they don't know. I have to be near you, I won't let you go anywhere without me. _

_Well, uh, maybe you could find a cave or something in Fablehaven? You could get in. I would invite you, and well you don't really need to be invited, because well we are both kind of immune to the property line of where we or where we can't go. So, we could stay together. Hey does this mind communication thing go long distance._

_I have a feeling we could be anywhere in the world and be able to find each other._

_Good to know, but will the plan work._

_I guess…_

_I promise I'll come find you every day._

_Yeah, because you need some serious practice staying on those swerves._

_Hey! I stayed on through that spiral!_

_Ok. Ok. But we do need more practice on the whole flying together thing, you almost fell off multiple times. It was a struggle to make sure you didn't fall. _

_Agreed, but for now, just drop me off and I'll make up some kind of cover story. They'll still think I'm fairy kind. I'll use that as my excuse._

_You are fairy kind._

_But I'm also Dragon Warrior. They'll think that's all I am, and for now that's our best option._

_Alright, get ready, you have ten seconds._

_Stay close._

_Always._

Apparently Raxtus needs help counting, because his ten seconds were more around 5 seconds. He swerved down and I jumped, flipping and stumbling in the process. Raxtus needs improvements in his "Drop offs".

"Ouch." I managed before the swarm of people came swarming around me. Oh god please help me.

"Kendra are you alright!"

"Kendra are you hurt!"

"Kendra what happened!"

"Kendra how did you escape!"

Voices that's all I heard. God people could be annoying. "Please, shut up. Your nonstop babble is giving me more of a head ache than riding that dragon was!"

At that they shut up. Well sort of. "You didn't enjoy riding a dragon! Kendra what is wrong with you! You just had like the best experience ever!" I looked at him questioningly. Of course Seth would be the one to think about how cool it was to ride a dragon. Of course it is amazingly cool, but I had to keep up my act.

"Only you Seth!" But I didn't get to say anything more as he tackled me in a hug!

"How many times do you have to die before I stop believing you?"

I laughed at this, but inside I knew that it would be many more. Whether he was alive or not.

Everyone helped me up. We stayed there for a few minutes, as the silence engulfed us. Warren was the one to break the silence. "How did you get away?"

Aw, the question I was dreading. "Well, I had met that dragon before. He was one of the good dragons. He saw the other 2 dragons corner me, and when he was sure there was no other help for me, he grabbed me, and flew off. The other 2 dragons had been chasing us since."

"Wait, how did you get on his back?" Tanu questioned.

"Well we got to this cliff, and he set me down because we thought we lost them, he went on a quick patrol, but then they came out of nowhere and he was right below me, hovering off the edge of the cliff, and he didn't have time to grab me so he told me to jump on him and well we didn't have time to switch back."

I was very proud of my excuse. It seemed reasonable, nothing like the truth, but reasonable.

"Why did you glow?" The question of the day.

"It's because I'm fairy kind. He was getting kind of tired so I gave him some energy. I guess what he wanted to do took a lot of power."

Yes! Everyone seemed satisfied.

"It's a good thing he came then." Mara voiced.

"Yeah, it was." Ha! If only you knew how teeny tiny he was before!

_Hey I heard that!_

Oops.

"Well we should all be heading back." Tanu voiced.

"Yeah, I have had enough close to death experiences for the time being!" I seconded.

"W-w-w-w-well then I think we should get a plane ticket and leave." Announced the hot guy who stutters in our people pack. Yes I'm talking about Gavin, and no I'm not going to deny it. He is extremely hot.

"Then let's go." I announced and everyone seemed content on the plan.

_And I do mean everyone. _I voiced in my mind. If only they knew.


	3. Goodbye Seth

Okay, I know I've been M.I.A. for a bit but I'd like you to enjoy my first original chapter for this story.

* * *

Seth P.O.V.

"I can't believe they bought it," I laughed.

"I know. Why would I, of all people, want to play catch with a unicorn horn?" replied my golden haired sister.

As she continued to laugh, I couldn't help but stare at her. I mean seriously, what happened to her? Her eyes seem brighter. Her hair is not blonde anymore but golden. I can't help compare her new look to that of a fairy's youthful and unearthly.

What really happened to her after the griffins carried us off? Thronis couldn't locate her and then she appears riding on the back of a dragon, she later calls Raxtus, while fighting off 2 other dragons. Why does all the cool stuff happen to her? Maybe, I should just make friends with a unicorn to make her jealous.

She also tried to avoid any questions we asked her about what happened. She may have fooled everyone else but I'm her brother and know her too well. She's hiding something but the answer is what?

"Seth," called Grandma breaking me out of detective mode. "Your parents are here."

"Go, they need you," said Kendra as if sensing my train of thought. I gave her one last sad smile as I walked back to our parents that don't even know she's alive.

"Sorry about your sister," said one of my friends.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I ran out of the hallway. Everyone got out of my way as I ran towards an exit. I didn't even look at their faces knowing that I'd only see sympathy like they expected to see me breakdown. I had to get away from those looks that almost made me believe that my sister was dead again. But she is alive and I'm the only one who knows it.

She's alive. She's alive. I kept chanting in my head trying to calm down. I then felt the sudden desire to go home and my parents wouldn't bother too much about me running out of school because we were all effected by Kendra's 'passing.' Heck, they haven't even stepped foot in her room.

As I reached the door, I felt a foreboding presence that I had grown quite used to over the months. Something bad is going to happen. I began to shadow walk through the house looking for I don't know what. I saw a familiar figure hunched over something but the dining table blocked my view.

"Gavin," I cried on realising who it was. Grandpa did send some knights to watch over us but why was Gavin inside of my house? Did something happen to Kendra and the others?

"Seth," he exclaimed but something was off. He hadn't been the same after our trip. He acted odd enough that my love struck sister noticed. "I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"I know but…" I couldn't continue as I finally noticed what was at his feet. My parents. I got down on my knees. My dead parents. I couldn't turn my eyes away as I stared at their bodies. They probably died believing they would see their daughter again, not knowing she's alive. Kendra …

"Who did this?" my rage taking over me.

"Me, of course," he replied in a cold voice. I turned around in my confusion, not once realising his famous stutter missing. He didn't look like that shy, stuttering boy we all knew but something different, something evil.

"Oh, why the confused face Seth? Haven't you noticed? My lack of stutter, finding me here of places, your parents dead bodies at my feet. I thought you were smarter than this or have I fooled you all so well."

"Gavin, what happened to you?"

"Gavin Rose never existed. It was just a name that intrigued me. White hawk. A colour opposite to my own and a predator, all rolled into one. Also, a name shared by one of the Knights of the Round Table which seemed fitting that I used it to infiltrate the Knights of Dawn. So tell me Seth, does a rose by any other name smell just as sweet? For, my name is Navarog, prince of demons."

Navarog. Of all the enemies my sister chose to crush on, she chose Navarog. Wait a minute…

"You stay away from my sister," I growled.

"That is what you choose to dwell over after my reveal. I must say Seth Sorenson, you certainly are an enigma. Dwelling on her petty crush during your last few minutes," he said as he took out what appeared to be a dart from one of his pockets.

"I believe Ms Santoro uses darts like these to knock out her victims but these have a more kick, as some would say, to them. These were laced with the blood with Glommus. You should remember him. Night, Seth." He said before the dart hit me

"And don't worry, your sister is in good hands." Those were the last words I heard before the darkness took over.

Kendra P.O.V.

"Kendra, can you come here for a minute?" said a grim looking Grandpa.

I turned to look up at him, taking my attention from the fairies gossiping over my new look.

"There has been some news," the look told me nothing good.

"What happened?" I asked preparing for the worst.

"The Society. They killed your parent and your brother along with Gavin is missing."

My world then crashed.

* * *

Please review and I want some feedback on how you guys feel about how Navarog revealed himself. Adios.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Kendra has a fairy dragon

Creative Hahnaa runs out on stage and grabs the microphone, "To all you viewers out there, here is a sneak peak at the next chapter of 'The Dragon Warrior."

_Kendra had a fairy dragon, fairy dragon, fairy dragon,_

_Kendra had a fairy dragon,_

_Whose scales shone as bright as her._

_And everywhere that Kendra went, Kendra went, Kendra went,_

_And everywhere that Kendra went,_

_The dragon was sure to go._

_He followed her on a mission one day, mission one day, mission one day,_

_He followed her on a mission one day,_

_And that was against her rules._

_He made her enemies run in fear, run in fear, run in fear,_

_He made her enemies run in fear,_

_To see such a ferocious dragon."_

Creative Hahnaa vanishes in a puff of smoke saying, "Good night/morning everybody."

Okay, I was facing total boredom when I came up with this song and I hoped you enjoyed it. It kind of fits in with the next chapter. Also, the song, Mary had a little lamb, was stuck in my head when I came up with that. So, stay tuned for my next chapter, 'Hello Obsidian Waste.'


End file.
